Free To Be
by AstronSoul
Summary: One Shot with a bit of Swan Queen. Emma feels enslaved by rules and boundaries of today's society. She feels she can't be herself, but what happens when one person shows she can be free?
1. Chapter 1

Free to be

By: AstronSoul

**4 AM**

She woke up and sighs knowing it wasn't time to get up yet, looking at the bedside table at the glaring red of the clock before climbing out of bed.

She turns on the coffee pot and heads to the bathroom, quickly showering and drying off before walking in a towel back to her room.

Listening for anyone else being up she smiles, she liked being alone, for the most part, she could be herself and feel completely free.

Soon she pulls on her skinny jeans, black boots and a white tank top; to top it off she shrugs on her red leather jacket that everyone seemed to hate, but it was her security blanket.

Grabbing a travel mug, she pours her coffee in and then grabs the rest of her stuff; never minding if her roommate was going to get up or not she leaves.

She decides to walk s pats her yellow beetle lovingly before moving down the sidewalk sipping her coffee, watching the very few citizens of Storybrooke who were making their way to their jobs to start the day.

Inwardly she cringes as people say hello, while outwardly she smiles and is pleasant fooling almost everyone.

Across the street, a brunette who started to walk the same area as the sheriff everyday notices how the blonde hides behind a smile.

Watching from a distance, wondering what this woman was hiding; Regina knew what it felt like to hide before the curse and after it.

She still hides to a point, even though most have forgiven her all thanks to the savoir; but she wasn't sure if she would be welcomed to talk to the blond, or if the blond would get scared if she knew what the mayor hid.

The sheriff turns around feeling eyes on her, what she didn't expect was soft concerned pools of brown of the mayor.

Something inside her seemed to tingle but she turns away and walks into the police station, if the mayor knew the thoughts in her head she would die.

"Morning Emma, you are early…" David states all too cheerfully as he comes from the back room.

"Couldn't sleep, go home I'll take over." Emma replies without looking at her father, she was afraid if she did, she would break down.

David wonders why she doesn't look up but chalks it up to being grouchy in the mornings, "See you later hun."

She waits until she hears the doors shut, taking a deep breath she sees the paperwork on her desk, "Might as well…"

As she starts to work, she had no idea that Regina had decided to do something.

A few hours later Emma goes to Granny's for lunch, sitting in her usual seat with a burger and hot chocolate with cinnamon she watches the patron's, wondering what they would think of their savoir if they knew.

She didn't notice ruby coming up trying to get her attention until fingers snapped in front of her eyes.

"Emma gees you want more to drink?" Ruby asks wondering what was going on with her best friend.

"Oh um sorry Rubes, no I'm fine." Emma replies shakily then stops her friend, "Ruby can I ask you something?"

Ruby looks around seeing everyone is fine for the moment, she didn't want her granny on her case and sat down, "What's up?"

"Well I have this friend who is worried…" She watches as Ruby gets really curious, "and this friend isn't sure that if they were who they really are that people will accept them."

"Anyone I know?" the wolf asks.

"I think you do, but I can't say who." After she receives a nod from ruby she continues.

"They want to be themselves but society today is very reluctant to accept it and well their scared…" Emma finishes trailing off and sipping her cocoa.

As Ruby is about to speak she sees someone waving her down, "I'll be right back."

Emma nods, watching as Ruby takes care of customers, however she failed to notice the person in the booth nearest her; who was trying not to listen in but couldn't help it.

"Okay, so this person I take it is different and wants to be accepted right?" Ruby asks sitting down again.

"Yes, they are afraid of rejection."

"I saw fuck everyone and be themselves, I mean with everything all of us have been through I doubt many would care. Given I dunno what the problem is exactly."

Ruby watches her friend a moment, wondering if they were talking about Emma herself or not.

"Not that easy Rubes, I mean they are sincerely scared to shit, and the people that matter may reject or disown them. Would break their heart ya know."

Emma tries to keep her voice from being shaky but not sure she was able too.

"Well tell them that no matter what they will have someone standing with them." Ruby says smiling knowing no Emma was talking about herself, "People might surprise them, sorry Emma but I gotta go but tell your friend good luck from me."

"Thanks I will Rubes, I'll see ya later." Emma quickly pays and leaves the diner heading to the patrol car.

Turning in her seat, Regina watches Emma drive off; she wondered what Emma was talking about exactly but she had an idea.

It seem every time the two were in the same room they gravitated towards each other, even when arguing over something about Henry or something with the town they always managed to get as close as possible without touching.

What the two women didn't know is almost the whole town noticed, some didn't care while others didn't approve; but this was their lives no one else's.

After paying the mayor gets up and heads towards the police station, she usually wasn't nervous but what she was about to do scared her to death.

As she walks in, she sees Emma taking off her gaudy leather jacket, '_she just got here, guess she took a drive around town first_' the mayor thought.

Regina also notices the work piled on the sheriff's desk and decides to have a little fun first.

"Sheriff, are you ever going to deliver the paperwork to me on time?" Regina asks with a stern voice.

Jumping Emma turns exasperated, "Regina, you'll get it really…" she sits at her desk annoyed.

"I do hope so miss Swan or you will miss your date." The mayor replies coolly.

"Date?" Emma asks curiously.

"Will you be at my office at 5pm?" Regina asks with an arched brow.

"Yes…"

"Good it's a date then, see you at 5, oh and Miss Swan…don't be late." Regina grins and walks out.

"Wait…what?" Emma fumbles with some papers wondering what the hell just happened.

Rubbing her head, she gets back to her paperwork.

**~4 hours later~**

Emma was standing outside the mayor's office doors still confused about earlier but she was on time, in fact she was a few minutes early.

The doors open and Regina steps to the side without a word to allow the sheriff to enter.

"I'm a bit early but I got the paperwork for you." Emma states placing the files on the desk.

"Thank you Em…Miss Swan, I am glad you managed to be here on time and even early, now we need to head out." Regina states putting on her jacket and buttoning it up.

"Going where?" Emma was still very confused.

Regina gives a small smile, "Well I did say you had a date tonight, come on dear."

Briskly walking out of the office Regina knew Emma would follow, soon they were walking side by side down the sidewalk to the Mayoral Mansion.

"Regina what are you…we doing?" Emma asks starting to get a bit irritated.

"Patience dear, we are having dinner." Regina says with a smile opening the door for the blond.

Both enter the Foyer and Regina takes Emma's jacket, "This way Miss Swan."

The mayor leads the blond into the dining room and pulls out Emma's chair on the way to her own and sits down.

Emma follows suit but was now confused and shocked, only time they ate together was with Henry.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asks, before getting distracted by the steak that smelled delicious in front of her.

"It's just us tonight Emma." Regina says with a more sincere voice, she watches the blond as things slowly fell into place.

"Wait…earlier right after lunch you said I had a date, then again at your office…" Emma takes a drink of the water in front of her, looking anywhere but at the mayor.

'_What is going on is the Mayor….omg is she like….is she like me!?_' the blond says to herself.

"Emma are you alright?" Regina asks with concern in her eyes.

"That's the second time you called me Emma instead of Miss Swan…"

"Yes, this is rather informal I thought it would be alright, if it isn't I can go back to Miss Swan." The mayor offers as she sips some apple cider.

"No no, I like it…" Emma takes a deep breath "Regina how long have you known…about me?"

This time when Regina gave her smile it reached her eyes, "I noticed a while back, it's not a bad thing Emma, see honestly…I'm the same in that respect…"

"Wait you're gay!?" Emma's eyes widened.

"Well I think the correct term is Bisexual, I have been with men but I haven't been with man since after…" the mayor gets quiet and sets down her fork.

Nodding in understanding Emma pushes the plate away, "Regina, I guess I am too though I consider myself gay now…I only have one attraction and uhm" She wasn't sure how to say it.

"And you are afraid people won't accept you because of it?" the brunette finishes for her, "Yes, I quite understand that dear. I have the same problem however I'm done hiding and I was hoping…."

"Regina?"

"Well dear I was hoping the one person I truly like and have fallen for would help me or both of us to not be afraid."

Now Regina was getting nervous, the one person she couldn't handle being rejected by was sitting next to her quiet. "Emma?"

"Regina…I'm so scared, I don't want my parents to leave I just found them a few years ago again and…" Emma gets quiet as she feels Regina's hand in her own.

"Your parents will love you no matter what Emma, even if they are the village idiots." Regina states, smiling when Emma gives a low chuckle.

"You really like me?" Emma asks almost in a childlike voice.

"I do very much, and even though it's against everything I was ever taught, I want to try and I want to not hide."

Regina's thumb began to rub gently over the back of Emma's hand reassuringly.

"Alright." Emma whispered so softly Regina thought she just sighed.

"What did you say Emma?"

Now looking straight into Regina's eyes, Emma repeats "Alright, I want to do this…promise me one thing though."

"Anything dear."

"Don't let me fall…" Emma whispers loud enough to hear but still showing some fear.

Without a word the mayor stands and pulls Emma out of her chair, wrapping her arms around the slightly taller blond she smiles.

"Emma dear, I will do my best not to let you fall, but if you do I will fall with you."

Emma smiles looking into those brown pools, "I've been waiting forever to do this…"

"Do what dear?" Regina asks with a sly grin before their lips touched in a soft tentative kiss.

"That…" Emma smiles and hugs the woman closer.

"Well I can say I wouldn't mind that again." Placing a hand on the back of the blonde's neck, she pulled the woman into a deeper kiss.

**~Next day at lunch~**

"I want the usual Rubes please." Emma states handing the menu to her friend.

"And you Mayor?" the waitress asks.

"I'll have the chicken salad with some cider please." Regina states giving Ruby her menu.

"Alright be right out for ya both." Grinning Ruby moves to the back counter, "Granny you owe me one hundred bucks."

"What do you mean?" Granny asked.

Ruby points to the booth where now Emma and Regina were holding hands on top of the table.

"Well it's about time they got together." Granny said giving Ruby two fifty's "About damn time"

**End**

**Just a lil something from what I got from life today, hope ya enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Curse Broken

A Curse Broken

By: AstronSoul

Summary: ONE SHOT about two women who can't let go of each other. It is somewhat based on the finale, but a twist of my own making. **DISCLAIMER: don't own any rights, just do it for fun and to make me feel better!**

Everyone was debating what they needed to do, two women were off on opposite sides of the group both battling within themselves.

Emma was pacing back and forth as she kept glancing at the brunette who seemed to be mirroring her movements; she knew she liked the woman, even loved the woman but now was not the time.

Across the way Regina was trying to not think about the feelings she was starting to feel, she knew if the curse succeeded that she would no longer see or know Emma and that was starting to crack her black heart.

No one notices the two seeming to have a silent conversation from being so far apart, they were too busy arguing at what they needed to do to stop the curse; little did they know that it was very simple.

"First we need to get Pan into his own body, otherwise Henry is stuck looking like Pan." Rumple states.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" David asks a bit annoyed.

"There is a way, just need a few things and I can switch them back." The Dark One explains shooting an irritated look at the prince.

"Okay tell us what we need to do." Snow states looking to Rumple and keeping her husband calm.

**~Somewhere in the forest~**

Pan stood watching as the curse emerges from the well, a sinister grin on his face; he easily cast the curse taking Felix's heart and now all he had to do was wait.

He made his way back into town, disappearing into the Library tower he stumbles and shakes his head wondering what was going on.

He tries to move up the stairs and stumbles again before passing out and waking up in Rumples shop.

**~At the Library~**

Henry shoots up to his feet, making sure every part of him was still where it was supposed to be.

As soon as he knows he's ok, he takes off out the door and sees his mom's; who wrap him up in a tight hug.

"Mom, mama you just saw me….you just saw me."

"Yes, but we didn't see you." Regina states with a smile, her eyes darting to the blonde that was ever so close to her.

Emma didn't miss the look, but before she could say anything Pan appears.

Everyone turns to face him, and he notices the two women almost lean into each other '_Oh we can't have that now_' he thought as he froze everyone in place.

"You are all too late, the curse is coming and when it does I will get my way." He walks back and forth in front of them before stopping in front of Neal, "I think I will start with you Baelfire."

He reaches towards Neal but something halts him, he turns to look into the eyes of his son.

"Get away from them!" Rumple growls out.

Smirking Pan steps back, "So even without magick, you want to stop me. Well that is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, everything that happens comes with a price. One I am ready to pay if it means saving them." Rumple steps closer to pan.

"After the curse hits you won't be able to do anything, besides you can't kill me" Pan replies with a smug grin.

"See that's where you are wrong, so you lost your shadow but see so did I, I had it hide something of mine."

The dark one lifts his hand, quickly a shadow emerges holding a dagger and places it in his hands; quickly he hugs pan to him.

"What are you doing, let me go!" Pan yells struggling in his son's grasp.

Rumple looks to both Emma and Regina "You two have the power to break the curse, you two just need to get it out."

Looking back to his father, "You see to kill you we both have to die, and I am willing to pay that price!"

He looks at both his son and his love, "I love you son, and I love you Bell so much you made me stronger."

Without any more words he hugs his father tight and thrusts the dagger into his back, in turn into his own chest.

The group was still frozen as they watched what was happening, Pan changed into a man that Rumple knew well.

"Son, stop this we can have our happily ever after…" the gruff voice pleaded with his son.

"No papa, I'm a villain…we don't get happily ever afters…" A twist of the dagger and a cloud of black smoke surrounded them and then vanished.

Instantly everyone was freed, Bell collapsing on the ground in tears; Granny coming over and wrapping her arms around the young woman in comfort.

Neal stared into the spot where his father had just been, eyes beginning to water with salty tears.

Snow and David were in shock at what just happened, not able to move; however they were able to look at their daughter who was staring at Regina.

Everyone was trying to work through what happened, Belle was the first to speak.

"He said you two knew how to break the curse that was coming, do not let his death be in vain."

She looks at Regina and Emma with pleading eyes.

Both were about to speak when Grumpy came yelling down the street, "The curse is here, it's coming from all sides, there is no escape!"

Everyone begins to panic until Regina suddenly grabs Emma's hand, "There is a way, that doesn't involve the scroll…"

The blond gulps knowing what Regina was saying, "But we haven't even admitted…"

"Does that really matter dear?" was the only reply as brown pools already shown the love the woman held for her.

Emma looks around at the confused people around her, this was not how it was supposed to go; but if it didn't happen she would lose Regina forever and never remember her.

"Emma?" a small voice asks from behind her.

"Mom…no time to explain." She replies as she looks back at Regina, "There is one thing I have to say before we do this…"

"Well quickly dear…" Regina looks around and sees the green smoke only yards away from the group.

Before the brunette could do anything Emma pulls her c lose and whispers in her ear, "I love you Regina."

As the words were spoken the green smoke engulfed everyone.

Instantly both women lean in and kiss, arms moving tightly around the blonde's neck deepening the kiss as the smoke slowly began to turn purple.

Neither woman let go, Emma's arms tightly around Regina's waist as their tongues moved against each other; only thing to pull them apart was the clearing of a very young throat.

As they slowly pull apart to see the small group looking at them, a few were shocked while others just looked amused.

"Mom, mama…" Henry slowly speaks, then looks around him at the trees and how everyone was dressed.

Everyone began to look around but only one voice was heard.

"We're back"

Everyone turns to snow, who was dressed in a white outfit; one Regina remembers.

"So it seems." The low voice of the Queen rang out but it lacked the threatening tone, looking at herself she smirks seeing the dress she was wearing.

Looking to Emma she almost laughs, not at the outfit which was a rather fetching black leather hunter's outfit on the blond; but more so for the woman's outright staring at the cleavage the dress displayed in front of her eyes.

"Emma dear, you alright?" Regina asks her smirk widening, and others beginning to laugh; except Snow and Charming.

"Oh uhm yeah fine…are we where I think we are?" Emma asks resting one hand at the Queen's lower back and the other on her hip; that is until their son ran and jumped on them in a big hug.

Both catching him and hugging back with smiles on their faces.

"Emma…would you care to tell us about you and Regina?" Snow asks.

"One day maybe, right now I'm just happy I don't have to lose anyone…anyone" Emma smiles and places another kiss on Regina's lips.

Leaning against her savoir, Regina whispers in Emma's ear, "I love you too"

**FIN**

**Ok one shot to make me feel better after that botched up mid-season finale!**


End file.
